The Secret Lovers
by MiXd EmOtIoNs08
Summary: Hermione has a plan, and it involves none other than...Draco Malfoy. They are both HBHG and who knows what Hermione can be thinking at a time like this: Full Summary inside


**The Secret Lovers**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and all his friends/enemies, (though I do wish that I did along with everyone else in the world LOL) so basically what I'm saying is DON'T SO ME!!! Thank you 

AN: Most of you are probably wondering why I have two of the same stories. Well I tried to delete the other one but it wouldn't work so this is the correct one. The summary will say edited on it so you can make sure. If you have any questions just review (wink).

Summary: Hermione and Draco are HBHG. Hermione must come up with a plan to make sure Draco doesn't get her badge taken away. And with a little help from Dumbledore and Draco himself she succeeds. But will this plan bring them closer than either of them expected. Will all this evolve into the best kept secret Hogwarts has ever seen?

(I hope that's a good summary)

Numbers indicate new section

111111111111111111111111111111111111

People are talking, talking 'bout people

I hear them whisper, you won't believe it

They think we're lovers kept under covers

I just ignore it, but they keep saying 

We laugh just a little too loud

We stand just a little too close

We stare just a little too long

Maybe they're seeing something we don't, Darlin

-Anonymous

**Chapter One: Getting There**

Italics- Hermione's Thoughts 

She looked around her room for the last time.

_I'm gonna miss this place so much._

She sank to her knees crying.

_Why did you have to leave me? What have I done to deserve this? Why? _

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

She jerked and looked around. Her alarm clock. 8:00. It was time to go. She got up and walked to the mirror. Her mascara was running and her make up was smeared. She took out her wand and muttered a quick charm. Then she left.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Is that Hermione" Harry asked

Ron looked around "Na, I don't think so, that girls hair is straight."

"If you say so." Harry shrugged. "Well, come on then, we have to find her, trains gonna leave soon."

"You dimwits," Ginny said, "Of course that's her, shame on you, can't even recognize your best friend. HERMOINE!!!"

33333333333333333333333333333333333

Hermione POV

She turned, someone had called her name.

_It's Ginny, wow, she's grown a lot, just look at that hair, so lovely, but I bet she still has the temper to match it! And Ron and Harry, they must be over 6ft.They look so hot just standing there, Harry especially. Looks like someone's been working out over the summer. Well I better get going._

"GINNY, One sec" She yells. _Now to get my trunk._

She turned and hit a something hard.

"Oof " she fell.

_Oww, my head. What the Hell was that?_

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss, here let me help you

_That voice, it's so familiar._

Her eyes traveled upward to hand waiting for her to grasp it.

_He has nice shoes though, and sexy jeans. Tight shirt, wow look at those abs, and that blonde hair, those mysterious gray-blue eyes, mischievous smirk, wait SMIRK!! MALFOY!_

"Well, well, well looks like someone did some growing up this summer." Malfoy smirked. "Stuff it Malfoy, I don't need your crap right now" Hermione said sighing. 

"Now, now Granger," Malfoy sneered, "is that anyway to be talking to the Head boy?"

"And who do you thing is the Head girl you asshole, how did you get to be Head boy anyway, I thought it would be Harry." Replied Hermione.

"As if Potter could come close to my magnificence" Malfoy scoffed.

"What ever, you better get your head out of your ass before it gets stuck up there." Hermione muttered.

"Who new that the goody-goody Granger was such a Potty mouth." Malfoy leered.

"Who new that Malfoy was dumbass jerk?" Hermione yelled. "Oh wait everyone!"

**"LAST CALL FOR THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS ALL ABOARD"**

"Move out of my way mudblood, I have to find a compartment."

"No point ferret face," she grumbled, "the Heads share a special compartment where they hold the first annual prefect meeting"

"And you know this how?"

"Hogwarts, A History" she said haughtily"

"I should have known," he muttered.

"Come on, since I'm such a 'goody-goody' I'll show you where the compartment is."

She got up and grabbed her stuff and made way for the train.

"I don't need your help." Malfoy said,

_Ungrateful Brat_

"Fine," she shrugged. "Suit yourself" She started to walk away.

"But if you insist I'll come and escort you" Malfoy said and hurriedly went to catch up with her.

_Liar, haha. What a loser. Sigh, But we will have to be able to get along. I don't want to have anymore fights with this bozo. To many detentions this year and I could lose my Head girl badge. And that would be horrible. I guess it's time to take matters into my own hands whether he likes it our not. This is going to be my best year ever. And know one is going to mess it up for me. No one._

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

AN. Hey umm I don't know if that was a bad place to end. I know its kind of short I'll try to make it longer next time. PLEASE REVIEW. This is my first story ever so I'll take any comment, criticisms are welcome, because it's the only way I'll improve. PLEASE!!! Ok um and the poem up above I don't know who wrote it so don't get mad if it is you cause I would have asked if I knew. So then I guess I'll update soon most likely depending on how many people like the story. And thanks for taking the time to even read mine I appreciate it a lot.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, LOL


End file.
